


Reconciliation of Derps

by Sharo



Series: Adventures from Hermitcraft Season 6 [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1.14 glitches, Admin powers, Dubious minecraft physics, Friendship, Gen, Minor Injuries, We only hurt the ones we love, Xisuma's A++ Derpage, hurt/comfort if only the characters would pay attention, tag to Xisumavoid ep 800 & 817, voidwalker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: An accident with the thunder shrine throws Xisuma into the Void, and back into contact with a previously banned player
Series: Adventures from Hermitcraft Season 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127





	Reconciliation of Derps

_"What it did was first of all kill me, then destroy all of the items that I had, then teleport me to the Void." -Xisumavoid ep817_

“That’s your stupid world telling you you’re a derp and it hates you.”

He clutched at his helmet, the voice thundering around the inside of his head..

Familiar gloved hands pulled him up from where he curled on the ground, poking and pulling until he was sitting upright, leaning against another body. Nimble fingers cycled the dial on his helmet without asking permission.

“You know, it’d be easier to ignore your stupid derpy self if you’d stop dying in the Void.”

He focused on breathing, the stabbing headache settling in waves to a pounding migraine. “I didn’t” he forced out.

“Right. And I’m the Ender Dragon.”

He tried to stand, to move away, but just a little shove threw off his balance and he slumped back to the ground.

“Stop being such a darned derp, Xisuma. Sit still while your regen kicks in.” The same hands that had pushed him over now pulled him close again, holding him upright with an arm around his back.

It took more than a few ticks before the headache receded to just a dull ache, and he could gingerly open his eyes. The comforting dimness of the End greeted him, as he sat on the bare endstone of a small island oasis.

He took a cautious deep breath and straightened, sitting up on his own. Beside him, EvilXisuma dropped his arm and kept his gaze out on the void.

“Thank you” he offered quietly.

“Oh, you’re speaking to me again?”

“...I unbanned you.”

“With no apology or explanation, just like when you banned me. Why is it that I’m the evil one again?”

“I -I don’t have an answer to that.” He closed his eyes and tried to listen for the void static over the pounding in his skull.

“So what happened?”

Xisuma shook his head. “I’m actually not sure. I was fixing chunk glitches in the shopping district, and thought I’d take some downtime to play with the new mooshrooms. Ended up having to reset the thunder shrine at the Statue of Hermity, but when I went to use it..” He trailed off, shrugging.

“I’m guessing it didn’t work?”

Xisuma chuckled, wincing when his head throbbed. “Well, it did start storming, I remember that.. I’m just not sure how I ended up out here.” He let his head drop into his hands. “This update has been such a disaster, I’m tired of chasing fixes and resets. And now the shrine is one more to add to my list.”

"You could ask for help, you know."

"There's just so much to do, and it keeps going wrong."

Beside him, EvilXisuma went slowly rigid. "Of course" he whispered. "Who am I to.." He stood, and started walking.

It took a couple of ticks to realize that EvilXisuma was walking away from him.

"EvilX?" He scrambled up, hurrying to catch him. "Hey, what'd I-"

EvilXisuma turned and shoved him with both hands. Xisuma stumbled back several steps before tripping and falling down hard, jarring his headache again.

"You're so STUPID. Just GO AWAY!"

Stunned by the outburst, Xisuma could only watch as EvilXisuma equipped an elytra and jumped from the island. 

He didn't return. Xisuma didn't know how long he sat there, turning over their brief conversation, listening for the sound of rockets, or watching for the flash of red against the unchanging background of the void. With nothing but his empty thoughts, he finally considered his situation. His inventory was empty, his options limited for getting back. He could jump purposefully into the Void, or teleport himself back to the main End island. Or ask for help..

"Oh." His voice was loud in the silence, and his heart sank as his selfishness hit him. Wrapped up in self-pity, he had just rebuffed multiple offers of help and comfort from the person who had stopped to help him out. Who had sought him out, over and over. He dropped his helmet into his hands. "Oh jeez, I really am a derp."

Laying back on the cold stone, he stared up at the void above him. 'Nope, I'm worse than a derp, I'm an absolute jerk.' He opened up a private chat message.

<Xisuma to EvilXisuma>: I'm sorry

No response came back. He closed his eyes and listened to the surrounding static. 

Light footsteps some time later prompted him to open his eyes, realizing he had almost fallen asleep in the End. EvilXisuma stopped a few paces away, his expression unreadable beneath his helmet. Xisuma sat up stiffly, and waited.

"What are you sorry for." His voice was rough and sounded.. sad.

Xisuma looked up at EvilXisuma and tried to catch his gaze. "I'm sorry for being a stupid derp, and forgetting that we're supposed to be friends."

It was a long pause before he received an answer.

"Kinda hard to be friends with a derp that bans you for no reason and then ignores you."

He wanted to protest, wanted to point out all of the times EX had tried to destroy the server in the past. But that was just it- it was in the past. They had made up, and EX had told him that he didn't want to be evil anymore. That he just wanted to play in the world and make friends, like the rest of the Hermits. And he hadn't been intrusive, hadn't created problems or harassed anyone, heck- half of the Hermits didn't even know or realize he was still here.

'And the first time I spot him in a while I ban the poor guy.'

"You're right, I shouldn't have done that." he broke eye contact, and shook his head. "I don't- I can't even tell you why I did it."

EvilXisuma crossed the distance between them and sat down beside him. He didn't touch him this time, leaving just a little space between them. Xisuma found himself already missing the contact.

"Are you mad at me?"

EX huffed. "Why shouldn't I be?" He thumped his elbows to his knees, body language stiff and uncomfortable. "You told me we could be friends, but then you keep pushing me away. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, or how to fix it.” His voice roughened again as he spoke. 

"You haven’t spent any time with me lately. Why do I always have to reach out to you?"

There was the missing piece. EX was the one to seek him out every time, to reach out to him, to offer his hand in friendship or assistance. Xisuma had accepted or rejected that hand over and over, but had rarely initiated that spark of contact himself. Did he really hold a grudge over EvilXisuma’s attacks from so long ago? Did he not want to be friends? 

Xisuma shook himself. ‘How would I handle this if he was just another Hermit?’ 

“EvilX, I am a giant derp." He stood and offered his hand to help him stand. "Sometimes I don't make the best decisions and I need someone to call me on it. Will you be my friend again and help me out?"

EvilXisuma met his gaze as he stood. "I'd really like that. I don't want to be banned again, it's not fun. I like being able to go to the overworld to collect blocks."

Xisuma blinked. "You were- only.. but.. Oh my." He let go of his hand, only to sit down hard again, blinking at nothing as he thought quickly. "All this time, you- I-," he couldn't seem to make his mouth spit out the thoughts and connections his brain was making. 

EvilXisuma leaned over him after a few ticks, a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"You still have Admin access, don't you?"

EvilXisuma took a step back, obviously shocked. "What? No! How would I?"

What started as a quiet chuckle from X turned quickly into hysterical laughter. EvilXisuma folded his arms and huffed, but seemed to realize he was not being laughed at. Xisuma finally pulled his helmet off, setting it on the endstone beside him as he wiped his eyes, trying to catch his breath back.

"I need something bigger than a derp to call myself, EvilX." His voice was shaky and his headache was back.

"I dunno, 'giant derp' sounded pretty good. What'd you do now?"

"When you were still evil-"

"When I heard voices in my head." 

"Yeah," Xisuma nodded in apology at the correction. "When you had the evil voices in your head. You had Admin powers at that time. It's why you- why they kept trying to make you get rid of me. But you can't ban an Admin, which is why you had all those fancy traps."

"But I didn't use any Admin powers."

Xisuma nodded again. "You did though. The lightning that followed you, the immunity to fire and lava, jeez, why didn't I see it before. Even the weird spell you put on me that first time."

They both considered the possibility for a while, contemplating his realization.

Xisuma finally shook his head, picking his helmet back up. "Now I feel even more bad for trying to ban you. Especially if what it did was lock you out of the overworld."

"I stopped trying to get back after a little while, the portals hurt when you can't go through." EvilXisuma checked his inventory, then placed a shulker box on the endstone. "I brought you an elytra and some rockets to get back. Sorry, I only have some chorus fruit to share, I'm running low on food."

Xisuma accepted the elytra and rockets, leaving the end fruit in the box. “Thank you, I have plenty of food back at my base.” He offered his hand again to EvilXisuma. “Would you come back with me? I’ll show you around my ocean base and share some resources with you.”

EvilXisuma stared at his hand for a tick before accepting it. “I’d really like that.”

“And maybe we can look into just how much admin access to the server you have without knowing.” EvilXisuma snapped his head up, startled. Xisuma had a tired but sly grin on his face. “I may need some help soon with a server upgrade. How do you feel about coding?”

*********

**Author's Note:**

> Because starting a fic just continues spawning more of them


End file.
